Le Dark Side de Mika Cage
by MikaWolfe
Summary: Mika Cage, simple nom, mais folle histoire Mika entre en première année à Poudlard en même temps que le célèbre Harry Potter (Mais elle ne l'aime pas, elle le trouve prétentieux). Un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal fait son apparition. Il est très mystérieux. Mais quels secrets cache-t-il?
1. Comment tout commença

À sa naissance, elle fut adoptée par une autre famille, car ses parents voulaient un garçon. Les Cage sont une famille de sang-pur et ne peuvent avoir qu'un héritier, ils avaient besoin d'un garçon. La famille Wolfe l'adopta à contrecoeur. Ils la traitèrent comme une esclave dès qu'elle put faire des choses par elle-même. Si elle faisait quelque chose de travers, ils lui envoyaient un doloris. Mais elle encaissait coup sur coup, car elle préparait sa vengeance, elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée et voulait se venger de ses deux familles pitoyables. Avec le peu d'argent de poche qu'elle recevait, elle allait sur l'Allée des Embrumes s'acheter des livres de magie noire. Dès qu'elle aurait une baguette, elle pratiquerait toutes les formules et maléfices qu'elle avait appris. Aussi, elle pratiquait la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie. De plus, elle apprit à devenir Animagus. Le sien était un loup noir.

À ses 10 ans, elle entendit ses parents adoptifs débattre du fait qu'ils la laisseraient ou non aller à Poudlard l'année suivante.

Finalement, ils décidèrent qu'elle n'irait pas. Cela la mit dans une colère noire. Elle décida de s'enfuir.

Pendant la nuit, elle vola de l'argent à cette famille et se prit un sac-à-dos où elle déposa quelques vêtements et ses livres de magie noire. Elle mit sa cape chaude et partit sans bruit. Elle alla au _Chaudron Baveur_ et y prit une chambre. Elle demanda à y travailler pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent. Le propriétaire accepta. Pendant un an elle travailla là et continua ses études sur la magie noire.

À ses 11 ans, on cogna à sa porte

- Miss Cage! (oui, elle avait repris son vrai nom de famille) Un hibou vous a apporté une lettre!

Elle prit la lettre, remercia poliment et ferma la porte.

Elle remarqua que la lettre portait le sceau de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. C'était sa lettre d'invitation à l'école et sa liste de fournitures à se procurer!

- Enfin! Je vais pouvoir aller m'acheter ma baguette!

Elle enfila ses chaussures et sa cape et se précipita sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait ouvert un compte à Gringotts lorsqu'elle avait commencé à "vivre" au _Chaudron Baveur_. Donc elle y alla pour chercher de l'argent.

Après, elle accourut chez Ollivander.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

*Non mais, c'est un peu niaiseux de poser la question, me semble que quand on vient dans une boutique de baguettes, on vient s'acheter une baguette!*

- Bonjour, eh bien je venais me chercher une baguette!

- Oui bien sûr, de quelle main tenez-vous la baguette?

- Droite.

Elle présenta son bras et Ollivander prit ses mesures. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'une des rangées de boîtes, en retira une et la ramena à Mika. Il l'ouvrit et lui tendit la baguette.

- Essayez-la, elle est en bois d'érable, contient du poil de licorne et mesure 23,25 cm, légèrement flexible.

Elle la prit et allait l'agiter un peu *Je n'allais tout de même pas essayer l'un de mes sorts ici*, mais il la lui reprit presque aussitôt.

- Non, non, je crois que ce n'est pas le genre de baguette qui vous convient le mieux. Essayez plutôt celle-là. Bois d'érable, ventricule de dragon, 27, 5 cm, très souple.

Cette fois, elle fit quelques ronds avec. Il en sortit une fumée noire. Ollivander lui retira la baguette des mains.

- Oh! Je crois savoir quelle baguette vous conviendra, Miss.

Il alla tout au fond d'une rangée et en revint avec une baguette noire.

- Bois d'if, ventricule de dragon, 36.66 cm, plutôt élastique.

Elle la prit et aussitôt, elle ressentit une vague de froid la submerger, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Elle sut qu'elle l'avait acceptée.

- Très bien!

Ollivander reprit la baguette et l'emballa. Mika la paya et sortit.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle la déballa et la garda dans sa main. Elle adorait avoir enfin sa baguette, et en l'ayant en main, elle se sentait plus puissante.

Elle consulta la liste des achats qu'elle devait faire. Elle décida d'aller chercher son animal. À la boutique, elle fit un peu le tour. Il y avait des crapauds, des rats, des hiboux… Quand elle remarqua les chats, l'un attira plus particulièrement son attention, il était tigré orange, très mignon. Elle craqua. Alors, elle acheta la nourriture et les autres choses dont le chat aurait besoin puis quitta la boutique.

- Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom toi!

Elle lui flatta le haut du crâne, il ronronna.

- Tiens! Je vais t'appeler Salazar, en l'honneur du grand Salazar Serpentard!

Il avait l'air d'apprécier. Finalement, elle termina ses emplettes.

En entrant au _Chaudron Baveur_, elle vit un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait. Elle vit en première page «Le Survivant fait ses achats pour sa première année à Poudlard». *Ainsi donc, le jeune qui a survécu à un _Avada Kedavra_ lancé par Voldemort ira à Poudlard en même temps que moi! Je me demande bien dans quelle maison il ira.* Elle se rappelait avoir lu des histoires à son sujet dans ses livres. Elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait mieux aimé que ce Lord soit encore là, car elle aurait voulu être dans ses rangs ou au moins le rencontrer. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle sentait que quelque chose la rattachait à lui.

Elle monta dans sa chambre.

- Regarde ça Salazar, je vais enfin pouvoir pratiquer les formules de magie noire que j'ai apprises.

Elle trouva une araignée et lui jeta un _Amplificatum_. Après quelques essais, elle trouva le bon mouvement. Alors, elle lança un…

- _Endoloris!_

L'araignée se tordit de douleur au premier coup. Il faut dire que Mika avait plus étudié les sortilèges impardonnables.

Puis elle essaya un…

- _Impero!_

Elle fit faire quelques sauts à la bestiole, puis elle l'envoya promener par la fenêtre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Salazar.

- Et bien! Tu as l'air d'aimer ça! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- Miaow!

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. Mika devait prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross sur la voie 9 3/4. Elle fit sa valise, enferma Salazar dans sa cage et les emmena. Dehors, elle agita sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus.

- J'aimerais aller à la gare de King's Cross!

Ils montèrent ses bagages dans le bus et elle arriva rapidement à la gare.

Mika eut un peu de misère à trouver la voie 9 3/4, mais bientôt, elle vit une famille de sorciers passer près d'elle. Elle les vit traverser le mur entre les voies 9 et

10.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé!

Alors, elle les suivit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et traversa le mur.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de l'autre côté et elle vit le train. Le Poudlard Express! Elle se trouva un wagon qui avait l'air vide et y monta ses bagages, puis elle s'y hissa à son tour.

Quand elle fut bien installée, elle regarda les autres familles qui venaient conduire leurs enfants au train. Pendant un court moment elle pensa qu'elle aurait bien aimé si ses vrais parents l'avaient reconduite au train comme ces familles qui avaient l'air heureuses. *Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser là moi! Reprends-toi Mika! Tu viens de la famille Cage, ils n'ont même pas voulu de toi, juste parce que tu étais une fille! Alors maintenant, personne n'a le droit d'être heureux comme ça. C'est injuste. Surtout toi maintenant, tu dois montrer aux autres que tu es forte, ils doivent voir ta puissance, te respecter! Tu seras une fière à ton sang! Montre-leur que tu es meilleure qu'eux.*

Pendant qu'elle se donnait une leçon, un garçon aux cheveux blonds arrivait à la porte de son wagon.

- Puis-je prendre place dans ton wagon?

Elle se redressa rapidement, étonnée de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

Elle le jaugea du regard, il avait un air hautain, mais semblait vouloir la respecter. Elle usa de légilimencie pour lire ses pensées.

*Cheveux noirs, mi-longs, tombant sur ses épaules, yeux verts. Mmmm, elle est plutôt jolie. Et son regard! Elle est étrange. Je dois savoir qui elle est, je ne trouve pas de quelle famille elle pourrait venir. C'est bizarre…*

- Bien sûr, tu peux t'asseoir.

- Merci!

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Moi c'est Drago, Drago Malefoy

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra.

- Mika, Mika Cage.

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné.

- Cage? Mais je croyais que cette famille n'avait qu'un fils?

Elle se demanda un instant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, *C'est un Malefoy, son père doit certainement être Lucius, c'était un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors je pourrais bien faire confiance à son fils.*

- Eh bien c'est une longue histoire…

- Mais vas-y! Raconte! On a tout le voyage en train pour ça!

Alors elle lui raconta son histoire, lui avouant même qu'elle avait l'intention de se venger de ses parents. Il parut intéressé par tout ce qu'elle raconta. Mais elle le menaça tout de même en lui disant que s'il parlait de leur conversation à quelqu'un d'autre, elle lui jetterait un Doloris qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne dirai rien et je te comprends de vouloir te venger de tes parents. Mais j'aimerais bien te voir lancer un Doloris!

- Tu en auras l'occasion lorsque quelqu'un m'énervera!

- Ça me fait bizarre d'être moins fort qu'une fille.

- J'ai simplement été motivée à vouloir tuer mes parents adoptifs de merde, alors j'ai lu des livres de magie noire! Tu sais, il n'y a rien de compliqué à se documenter pour avoir de l'avance.

- C'est toi qui le dis.

Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus étrange dans la situation, c'était que Drago avait l'air de vraiment la croire et de la respecter. Elle était contente de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un de sa vie et de ses idées.

- Si Voldemort était encore là, rejoindrais-tu ses rangs comme ton père?

Il eut l'air d'hésiter

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que oui, et mon père m'y obligerait de toute façon. Mais il serait fier si je le décidais par moi-même.

*Ainsi donc il se souciait de l'opinion de ses parents, ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il venait d'une famille de sang-pur. Ils sont surveillés et l'opinion des autres est importante pour l'impression que projette leur famille.*

Il poursuivit

- Et toi?

- Oui, j'aurais aimé rejoindre ses rangs. J'aimerais tuer, je veux me venger de tout et présenter ça aux autres. Ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe.

Il avait l'air de la trouver assez étrange, mais il voyait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, une voix retentit alors dans le train…

- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

En sortant du train, deux grands gaillards les rejoignirent. Drago les présenta.

- Mika, voici Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, des amis à moi. On se connait surtout à cause de nos parents.

Il continua plus bas, pour que seule Mika l'entende.

- Ils ne sont pas très intelligents, ils pensent tout le temps à manger, mais ce sont de bons gardes du corps…

Elle sourit. Elle se dit qu'elle saurait déjà mieux se protéger elle-même avec les connaissances qu'elle avait, mais elle trouvait l'image amusante.

Un géant, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, leur donna des consignes.

- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry?

* Harry? Eh bien, il est arrivé à bon port on dirait.*

- Les première année sont tous là? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route!

Ils se mirent à le suivre. Mika chercha Harry du regard dans la foule, mais ne le trouva pas, elle se dit qu'elle le verrait à l'école. * Ce gars-là ne passera certainement pas inaperçu à l'école cette année.*

Ils arrivèrent au lac qu'ils traversèrent en barques. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur le château qui s'offrait à leur vue (devant eux).

Puis, ils arrivèrent à une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre de l'école. Tout le monde descendit des petits bateaux et suivirent Hagrid, (oui, c'est lui, il s'est présenté pendant la traversée) après qu'il eut vérifié que tous les élèves étaient là, jusqu'à une grande porte où il frappa trois grands coups.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une grande sorcière à l'air sévère.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année

- Merci, Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Ils traversèrent le grand hall, puis entrèrent dans une autre salle. Ils entendaient le bruit de conversations venant d'une porte donnant sur la Grande Salle. *Les autres élèves doivent déjà être arrivés.*

Le professeur McGonagall fit son discours, racontant qu'il allait y avoir la répartition des élèves ainsi qu'un banquet de début d'année. Après, elle demanda d'attendre ici qu'elle revienne.

- Je suis sûr que je vais aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y est allée.

*Et moi je vais probablement y aller aussi, avec ce que le choixpeau verra dans ma tête*

- Moi aussi je crois ça.

Mika jeta un regard devant elle. Un trio discutait et elle vit que celui du milieu devait être Harry Potter, il était comme dans l'image de la Gazette.

- Psst! Drago, le gars là en avant aux cheveux noirs, c'est Harry Potter.

Il regarda où elle pointait et le vit.

- Ce gars là, il ne mérite pas sa popularité pour ce qu'il a fait.

Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle pourrait peut-être se défouler sur le survivant s'il va à Gryffondor, puisque ces deux maisons sont en différend.

Le professeur revint pour nous faire entrer. L'endroit était magnifique, elle devait l'avouer. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer, ils étaient déjà installés à leur table. Il y en avait quatre, une pour chaque maison. Elles étaient alignées en parallèles devant la table des professeurs. Devant celle-ci, il y avait aussi un tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau magique. C'était vers celui-ci que nos première année se dirigeaient. Le professeur McGonagall les aligna face à leurs camarades. Bientôt, le Choixpeau se mit à parler, ce qui sembla en étonner quelques-uns qui venaient probablement de familles moldues. Il chanta sa chanson de l'année.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tous l'applaudirent, puis le professeur s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous asseoirez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah!

Une fille sortit du rang et alla mettre le Choixpeau. Après un instant de silence…

- POUFSOUFFLE!

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir.

Le même rituel se répéta. Bientôt, ils entendirent…

- Cage, Mika!

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Quand le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, elle entendit…

- Hum, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une maison qui réponde à vos rêves, si je peux appeler vos pensées ainsi…

- SERPENTARD!

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa table. *Eh bien, ce vieux chapeau tout rapiécé a bien vu mes intentions, mais j'aurais du le savoir, j'avais laissé mon esprit ouvert pour qu'il puisse me placer sans problème.*

Un peu plus tard, ce fut…

- Malefoy, Drago!

Il se retourna vers la table de Mika, lui fit un sourire et alla mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Dès qu'il l'eut frôlé, le chapeau s'écria…

- SERPENTARD!

Drago eu un sourire satisfait et alla rejoindre Mika.

- C'est comme on le pensait.

- Il fallait s'y attendre. Le Choixpeau lit dans nos pensées, il n'aurait pas pu nous placer ailleurs, avec ce à quoi je pensais en tout cas…

Plus tard, il y eut Harry Potter qui fut placé à Gryffondor. *Alors je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec...*

Quand tout le monde fut placé, le directeur se leva et dit…

- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous présenter monsieur Brian Turner qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns foncés se leva de la table des professeurs. Les élèves l'applaudirent par politesse pour l'accueillir. Mika l'observa un instant. *On dirait qu'il veut tuer Potter. Il le regarde comme s'il voulait le bouffer. Celui aux cheveux noirs graisseux aussi le regarde comme ça, étrange.*

- Bien, maintenant, que le festin commence!

Les assiettes se remplirent de victuailles, et tous commencèrent à manger. Pendant tout le repas, Mika surveillait les deux professeurs qui avaient attiré son attention plus tôt. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle les surveille. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec eux.

- Drago, je crois qu'on va s'entendre avec ces deux profs-là.

Elle pointa l'homme aux cheveux noirs et M. Turner.

- Lui aux cheveux gras, c'est le professeur Rogue, un ancien mangemort et notre directeur de maison.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que j'avais cette impression.

Ils se remirent à manger.

Après le repas, ils suivirent leur préfet qui les mena à leur dortoir situé dans les cachots. Pour l'instant, le mot de passe était «Sang pur».

- Bon, eh bien, à demain Mika.

- À demain Drago.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Mika retrouva son chat Salazar qui dormait roulé en boule dans un lit au fond de la salle qui devait être le sien. Elle se mit en pyjama et, aussitôt installée sous ses couvertures avec Salazar calé sous son bras, elle s'endormit.


	2. Les premières journées de classe

**Chapitre 2 : Les premières journées de classe**

Quand elle se réveilla, il était 7 heures. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner. En se levant, elle fit débouler son chat du lit.

- Excuse-moi, Saz! Je n'avais pas remarqué que t'étais encore là.

Salazar la feula pour la première fois ; alors elle murmura un petit _Doloris_ qui lui rappela ses capacités. Il lui lança un regard de reproche, mais courut se réfugier sous le lit.

- Ça t'apprendra à feuler quand je m'excuse!

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vue faire, mais tout le monde dormait encore. Elle alla donc prendre sa douche, enfila son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard et descendit explorer sa salle commune.

C'était une pièce au plafond bas ressemblant à un cachot, avec des lampes et des fauteuils verts. Toute la salle était décorée en vert et argent bien sûr. Elle aimait bien ces couleurs, ce n'était pas un problème.

Elle décida de s'assoir un instant dans un fauteuil près du feu. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.

- Eh! T'es déjà là!

C'était Drago.

- Ben oui, alors tu viens déjeuner? J'y allais justement.

- Dac. On y va ensemble.

Sans plus attendre, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Ils prirent place à la table des Serpentard.

- T'étais levé depuis longtemps?

- Depuis 7 heures, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre ma douche et de me rendre à la salle commune.

- Ok

Ils mangèrent. Plus le temps passait, plus la salle se remplissait.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Rogue passa pour leur donner leur horaire…

- Miss Cage, M. Malefoy, voici vos horaires.

Il tendit à chacun un morceau de parchemin.

- Merci Professeur.

Il continua sa tournée. Mika consulta sa journée…

- On a cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor tantôt.

Drago regarda le sien…

- Après diner, on va avoir double cours de Potions avec eux aussi. Mais on n'a rien entre la pause d'après midi et le souper.

- On pourrait aller à l'orée du bois où je te montrerai quelques sorts que j'ai appris.

- Ouais! Ça serait _cool_.

- Bon, là on devrait aller chercher nos livres de métamorphoses et aller en cours pour avoir le temps de trouver la classe.

- Bonne idée.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent chercher leurs affaires…

- Bon, reste à trouver la salle de classe.

Ils demandèrent leur chemin à un tableau et finirent par s'y rendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le cours n'était pas encore commencé. Ils se trouvèrent une place et attendirent.

Après les premières minutes du cours, pendant qu'ils rédigeaient un travail que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné et que celle-ci s'était transformée en chat, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Harry et Ron entrèrent en courant. Ils se figèrent en voyant le chat. Le professeur reprit alors son apparence d'origine. Tous étaient plutôt étonnés de la voir faire à l'exception de Mika, qui était capable de faire de même, mais en loup noir…

- M. Potter et M. Weasley, devrai-je vous transformer en montres de poche pour que vous arriviez à l'heure?

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent.

- Désolé Madame ça n'arrivera plus.

- On s'est perdus dans les couloirs.

McGonagall les jaugea du regard…

- Bon, prenez place et demandez à vos camarades ce que vous avez manqué.

Après le cours, ils allèrent porter leurs affaires dans leur salle commune et sortirent dans le parc, puis se dirigèrent vers la forêt…

- J'ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Bon, tu veux voir quoi en premier.

- T'as dit que t'étais capable de jeter des sortilèges impardonnables? Montre-moi ça!

Elle vit un animal passer, elle lui lança un…

- _Endoloris!_

Il se tordit de douleur. Elle aimait bien voir ça. Pour que Drago puisse voir ses autres capacités, elle le stoppa et lança un…

- _Impero!_

Elle fit faire quelques petits trucs amusants à l'animal, puis elle l'acheva d'un…

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Il tomba raide mort. Elle se retourna vers Drago. Il affichait un sourire béat. Il était impressionné.

- Wow! T'es vraiment capable de faire ça, pis on est en première année! Peux-tu m'apprendre?

Elle se dit qu'il pourrait bien l'aider dans ses plans. *Pourquoi pas.*

- D'accord.

Elle lui montra ces sorts jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal…

- Tu t'en tires plutôt bien, mais je commence à avoir faim. On va manger?

- D'accord, on continuera un autre jour.

- C'est ça.

Ils retournèrent au château. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Potter et ses deux amis.

- Eh! Potter! On traîne dans le château avec une sang-de-bourbe et un Weasley à ce que je vois. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes fréquentations, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

- Pis toi, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie?

Le roux a dit ça en regardant Mika.

- Je m'appelle Mika Cage. Et on ne parle pas de moi sur ce ton.

Elle le regarda avec son regard de loup en rogne. Il eut l'air étonné et recula. Elle était contente de l'effet qu'elle faisait.

- Alors Weasley, on a peur?

Drago dit cela sur un ton accusateur. Potter s'interposa…

- Laisse-nous tranquille.

Il entraina ses amis à partir. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu…

- C'est ça! Enfuyez-vous!

Ils les laissèrent partir.

- J'haïs ce petit prétentieux, il traîne avec une sang-de-bourbe et un Weasley en plus!

Mika le laissa parler. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent à leur table.

- Je pense qu'on a vraiment choqué le trio, ils nous regardent avec des regards noirs.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils mangèrent en ignorant le trio.  
Pendant le repas...  
- J'ai hâte à notre premier cours de DCFM et voir comment sera le prof!  
Elle avait les yeux fixés sur celui-ci.  
- Ouin, il est bizarre.  
Le professeur Turner regardait les élèves présents d'une manière étrange. Comme s'il les écoutait. Quand son regard se posa sur Mika, elle ressentit comme une intrusion dans sa tête. *Il essaye de lire dans mon esprit! Eh bien, il va voir de quoi je suis capable.* Alors, elle le bloqua. Il parut surpris par cette barrière subite. C'était une première année qui le bloquait ainsi! Il ne réessaya pas. Il se dit qu'il devrait la surveiller.  
- Eh! Drago, notre prof de DCFM vient d'user de Legilimancie sur moi, l'ingrat! Mais je l'ai bloqué.  
- Mais, il n'a pas le droit! On devrait le surveiller.  
- C'est sûr.  
Après le dîner, ils allèrent en cours de Potions. En entrant dans la classe, le professeur Rogue les salua et les invita à prendre place. Mais quand c'étaient des Gryffondor qui arrivaient, il restait indifférent, ne leur jetant aucun regard. *Il n'est gentil, si on peut dire, qu'avec les élèves de sa maison.*  
- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé...  
Il expliqua comment allait se passer les cours.  
Pendant tout celui-ci, il fit gagner des points aux Serpentard et perdre des points aux Gryffondor, au plus grand désarroi d'Harry et au plus grand bonheur de ses opposants.

À la fin du cours...  
- Même si je n'étais vraiment pas bon, il me félicitait. J'adore ce prof. En plus, il enlevait tout le temps des points à Potter, trop drôle!  
- Mais as-tu remarqué sa marque? Elle avait l'air de lui faire mal. Selon les livres que j'ai lus, elle ne chauffe que lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est proche. Ça voudrait dire qu'il est de retour!  
Elle dit la fin de sa phrase d'une voix aiguë due à l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Elle rayonnait de joie, une joie noire. Drago lui, avait l'air mi-effrayé, mi-étonné.  
- Mais, mais, comment?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois le retrouver!  
Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et s'installèrent près du feu pour réfléchir. Mika essayait de trouver comment Voldemort était revenu et où il pouvait être...  
- Mais à quoi ressemble-t-il?  
- Et s'il est vraiment revenu, mon père aussi doit le savoir puisqu'il a la marque. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne doit pas être en forme vu qu'il n'a pas encore manifesté sa présence, il n'a rien fait qui se soit remarqué.  
- Ou bien il se prépare.  
- Ça doit être ça.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent trop fatigués et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain…

- Bon, ne t'inquiète pas Saz, je sais que tu es là.

Mika se leva tout doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à Salazar qui s'était encore couché à côté d'elle. Elle le flatta un peu, puis alla se préparer pour la journée.

En entrant dans la salle commune, cette fois-ci, Drago était déjà là et l'attendait…

- Eh bien! Eh bien! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour que tu te lèves plus de bonne heure.

- Un mec a fait sauter un robinet, il nous a réveillés pour qu'on l'aide à tout nettoyer.

- Wow! Bon, allons manger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Drago consulta son horaire…

- On a cours de Sortilège, Botanique, puis Défense contre les forces du Mal en après-midi.

- Génial, je vais pouvoir juger professeur Turner ce pm.

L'avant-midi s'était bien passé. Mika avait fait ses preuves dans le cours de sortilège. Les autres élèves et Flitwick ont pu voir qu'elle avait de l'avance dans ses apprentissages, même si ce qu'elle avait le plus pratiqué étaient les sorts de magie noire.

C'était maintenant l'après-midi et ils entraient dans le local du professeur Turner pour leur cours de DCFM.

La pièce était sombre et il y régnait une atmosphère encore plus lourde dans le local du professeur Rogue.

- J'adore cet endroit!

Les bureaux étaient alignés en rangs d'oignons devant un fauteuil placé au centre en avant de la salle. M. Turner y était assis.

- Choisissez-vous une place en silence.

Mika alla s'assoir à la table située juste en avant du professeur. Elle voulait pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, on va pouvoir commencer. Pour débuter, j'aimerais voir votre niveau, car j'imagine que certains d'entre vous ont déjà pris de l'avance.

Il dit ces mots en regardant Mika. Ce qui ne l'étonna point.

- Pour vous évaluer, vous vous mettrez deux par deux, de préférence de maisons différentes, et vous vous jetterez les sorts que vous connaissez.

Tous avaient l'air apeuré, m'enfin, tous les Serdaigle. Car les Serpentard, eux, surtout Mika, trouvaient l'idée plutôt cool.

- Allez! Faites vos équipes!

Les élèves se levèrent et les bureaux s'empilèrent pour laisser place aux duels. Ils se placèrent en équipes. Cage se plaça avec un Serdaigle qui avait l'air de se dire qu'il allait facilement battre une fille. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

- Une seule règle ici, essayez de ne pas tuer votre adversaire!

Il se prit un parchemin et une plume et dit,

- Montrez-moi vos capacités. Que les duels commencent!

Au moins là, la grande majorité des Serpentard venaient de familles de Sang-Pur, alors ils savaient déjà manier une baguette et faire quelques sorts. Tandis que les Serdaigle étaient des érudits qui avaient déjà lu tous les bouquins demandés pour la première année. Alors, ils savaient se protéger un peu et jeter quelques sortilèges. Chacun se débrouillait à sa façon.

Mika, quant à elle, eut le dessus dès le début. Pauvre Serdaigle! Elle s'était dit qu'avec ce prof, elle pourrait jeter quelques sortilèges de magie noire, et peut-être un ou deux sortilèges impardonnables. Tant qu'elle ne jetait pas le sortilège de la mort, c'était correct. Il fallait seulement qu'elle ne se fasse pas renvoyer.

Après un moment, le prof arriva pour la juger. Mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et elle commençait à se tanner de cet incapable d'adversaire. Elle lui jeta un petit…

- _Endoloris!_

Il parut très étonné de recevoir ce sortilège, même s'il venait d'un Serpentard. Il se tordit de douleur à la vue de tous ceux qui s'étaient retournés pour observer cette scène des plus étranges.

Le prof aussi eut l'air surpris, mais, étrangement plus amusé que surpris.

Mika remarqua alors que tout le monde la regardait… Elle stoppa le sort.

- Euh Miss, vous resterez après le cours.

- Bien monsieur.

Il fit un geste de la baguette et les bureaux reprirent leur place initiale.

- Rasseyez-vous.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Je crois que pour la fin du cours, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. J'ai pris des notes et je vais les analyser pour le prochain cours.

Mika jeta un regard sur la classe et remarqua qu'en effet, tous avaient l'air plutôt essoufflé, surtout celui à qui elle avait jeté le _Doloris_. Drago, lui, était le seul à ne pas la regarder avec un regard suspicieux.

Quand la cloche sonna, le prof jeta un _Collaporta_ à la porte et fit signe à Cage d'aller derrière lui. Après il lança un _Oubliette_ aux élèves. Puis il les laissa partir.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

- Eh bien pour qu'ils n'aillent pas tous raconter ce que tu as fait.

*Wow, il veut me protéger! Mais qui peut-il bien être vraiment?*

- Vous m'étonnez Miss, comment avez-vous appris tout ça?

- Tout ça quoi?

- Ne me faites pas rire, vous savez de quoi je parle.

- D'accord, en lisant des livres.

- On ne retrouve pas ce que vous savez dans des livres pour enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était là-dedans que j'avais lu ça.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ce type de magie.

- Puis-je être sincère avec vous sans que vous alliez tout raconter aux autres membres du personnel.

Il réfléchit un instant et répondit…

- Oui Miss.

- Eh bien, pour me venger.

- Vous venger de qui?

- De mes parents, mes vrais parents qui m'ont abandonnée. Et aussi de ma famille adoptive de merde. Et de tous ceux qui m'énervent. Si Voldemort était encore là, je serais dans ses rangs!

Il parut intéressé par tout ça.

- Et moi, puis-je être sincère avec vous.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort.


	3. Un nouveau mangemort

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau mangemort**

Elle était étonnée, bien qu'elle savait qu'il était de retour. Elle était davantage surprise que Dumbledore l'ait laissé entrer.

- Vous n'avez pas peur Miss?

- Mais non! Je devrais?

Il trouvait étrange qu'une fille, qui qu'elle soit, n'ait pas peur de lui.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment avez-vous fait pour, hum, revenir.

- Je ne vous le dirai que si vous rejoignez mes rangs, que si vous êtes de mon côté.

- Mais je vous suis sans hésiter Monsieur! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai choisi.

- Eh bien, que ça devienne officiel. Vous êtes jeune, mais vous avez du talent, je ne peux le nier. Vous êtes la première à me bloquer votre esprit. Je dois l'avouer, vous m'étonnez et vous me seriez bien utile.

Mika se sentait toute fière de se faire ainsi complimenter par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps! C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

- Merci beaucoup Maître.

Il parut quelque peu étonné par la façon dont elle venait de l'appeler. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne s'était plus fait appeler ainsi.

- Alors, je vous marquerai bientôt, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici en tout cas, ce serait trop risqué.

- Je comprends.

- Je vous reparlerai quand j'aurai décidé du lieu et du moment. Mais je peux bien vous donner les réponses que vous me demandiez: J'ai tout simplement réussi à prendre possession du corps de cet homme. Il m'a été assez facile de le convaincre. Et me revoilà! Mais il me faut rester discret pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'accomplir certaines choses avant de revenir au pouvoir. Il m'est difficile de l'avouer, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Pour l'instant, ne dites rien.

- Merci pour l'info et ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai muette.

- D'accord. Maintenant, je crois qu'il faudra aller aux cuisines. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons manqué le repas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. En chemin, Mika réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait retrouvé Voldemort! En plus, il voulait bien d'elle comme mangemorte! Elle allait en devenir une bientôt, son rêve allait se réaliser. Elle était au paradis (si on peut dire). C'est donc tout sourire qu'elle arriva devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Le professeur Turner tendit la main pour chatouiller la poire et une poignée de porte apparut.

- Voilà le secret pour entrer dans les cuisines.

Ils entrèrent…

- Bonjour! Nous avons manqué le repas et nous voulions savoir s'il vous restait quelque chose à manger.

Des elfes s'empressèrent de leur concocter un panier de provisions qu'ils leur tendirent une fois prêts. Le professeur et Mika sortirent sans oublier de remercier les elfes.

- Je suis agréable avec eux, pour l'instant, parce que je dois garder mon personnage avant de me dévoiler.

Ils retournèrent dans la classe pour manger. Après…

- Merci pour le repas, mais il se fait tard et il faudrait que je rejoigne mon dortoir.

- Oui, ce serait sage. Alors bonsoir Miss Cage.

- Bonsoir Maître!

Ils se firent un sourire et elle sortit.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé! T'es restée ben longtemps!

- Eh bien, nous avons beaucoup parlé et j'ai manqué le repas. Alors on est allé se chercher quelque chose aux cuisines. Il m'a montré comment y accéder.

- Ah! D'accord.

Il avait deviné qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il se dit qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il n'insista pas.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner…

- Pourquoi tu le regardes de même?

Mika détourna la tête de son professeur de Défense.

- Euh, pour rien.

- On dirait que tu attends quelque chose de lui.

- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Ah! Rien.

- Bon d'accord, si tu ne veux rien me dire.

Drago commençait à la trouver pas mal bizarre.

- On a Histoire de la magie, je m'en passerais bien.

- Ouin, moi aussi. Il paraît qu'avec Binns, c'est vraiment plate.

- On va voir.

À la sortie du cours…

- Ouf, j'ai bien dormi.

- Moi, j'ai pas fermé les yeux, je réfléchissais à autre chose tout simplement.

Il ne demanda pas à quoi: il se disait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la veille. Et il avait raison. Mika avait pensé au fait qu'elle allait devenir une mangemorte et aux missions qu'elle allait réaliser.

- Maintenant, on a Métamorphose.

Après, ils allèrent diner.

- Trop drôle! Mme McGonagall ne donnait même pas d'avantages aux élèves de sa propre maison.

- Hé! Après avoir mangé, ça te tente-tu qu'on retourne se pratiquer à l'orée du bois?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, tu vas pouvoir t'améliorer.

En allant dans le parc, ils se firent suivre par M. Turner. Il voulait observer les capacités de Mika avant de la marquer.

Arrivés à l'endroit prévu, ils se pratiquèrent. Brian les observa de loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ne le virent pas.

Quand les jeunes s'en allèrent, il se cacha derrière un arbre. Il était plutôt impressionné par la jeune fille.

Pendant le souper…

- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça! Vas-tu me le dire à la fin!

- Ben, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait quelque chose bientôt et j'ai hâte de l'avoir!

- Ah…

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas encore tout, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi puisque, jusqu'à maintenant, elle lui avait tout raconté. Il décida de changer de sujet. Elle allait bien le lui dire un jour!

- On a notre premier cours d'Astronomie tantôt.

- Ouais, le ciel est dégagé, ça devrait être pas pire pour l'observation.

Le cours s'était bien passé, les étoiles étaient magnifiques (aucune Marque des Ténèbres à l'horizon ;)).

L'heure du coucher était venue. Mika s'était tourmentée toute la journée à propos du retour de Voldemort. Elle se demandait s'il la laisserait vraiment devenir mangemorte ou s'il pensait avoir fait une erreur en lui révélant tout ça et s'il la ferait tout oublier, ou pire, s'il la tuerait.

On était vendredi. Ils avaient cours de DCFM en après-midi. En avant-midi, la Botanique et l'Histoire de la magie passèrent lentement, compte tenu de la platitude des cours avec le professeur Binns.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, Mika remarqua que le professeur Turner se levait pour sortir. Il avait déjà fini son repas! Alors, elle mangea à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Pourquoi tu te dépêches de même! Ça sert à rien, il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant le cours!

- Je veux arriver à l'avance.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle fila vers la salle de DCFM. En arrivant…

- Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure?

- Je voulais savoir: ce sera quand pour vous savez quoi?

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il avait un air sévère, mais ne semblait pas trouver la question déplacée. Il était décidé. Il sentait qu'il aurait besoin d'elle pour quelques-unes de ses missions, même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer. Avoir besoin d'une jeune de 11 ans! Ouf, c'était dur à prendre. Mais il pourrait tout de même lui apprendre d'autres sorts: elle deviendrait ainsi sa meilleure mangemorte…

- Nous ferons cela dans mon manoir, le Manoir Jedusor. Ce soir, après le souper, viens me voir ici et nous irons au portail pour transplaner là-bas.

Cage arbora alors un sourire dément, elle allait enfin la recevoir… ce soir.

- Bien, professeur. Je serai ici après le souper.

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer après que Brian eut ouvert la porte.

Drago entra et jeta un regard soupçonneux à Mika, un regard qui voulait dire: «Quand vas-tu enfin m'expliquer?». Cage ne dit rien et alla s'assoir à sa place en face du professeur.

Après le cours qui porta sur le sortilège du bouclier «Protego» (Eh non! Ce n'est pas parce que le prof est Voldemort que les cours ne portent que sur la magie noire!), Drago s'empressa de rejoindre Mika pour lui réclamer des explications.

- Allez! Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

- Je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

- Pourquoi?

- Si tu continues à me le demander, tu vas avoir affaire à mon _Dark Side…_

- Bon d'accord…

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Cage ne jeta aucun regard sur M. Turner de tout le repas, elle s'était dit qu'elle devrait être plus discrète.

Comme prévu, après le souper, elle alla le rejoindre dans sa salle de classe.

- Bien Miss, allons-y.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent du château d'un même pas.

Rendus au portail…

- Prends mon bras et tiens-le bien.

Elle s'exécuta et ils transplanèrent devant la porte d'une grande maison. Ce devait être le manoir Jedusor dont il lui avait parlé.

C'était une vielle bâtisse humide et délabrée, mais ça pouvait faire l'affaire comme quartier général. Ils entrèrent et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant. L'entrée donnait sur un salon.

- Prends place.

Elle vit un fauteuil qui avait fière allure et alla s'y assoir. Le Lord la rejoignit et s'installa dans un autre siège lui faisant face.

- Alors, me jures-tu fidélité à jamais, jusqu'à la mort.

- Je le jure, vous serez mon seul maître.

- Bien, tends ton bras gauche.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers l'avant-bras de Mika. Il prononça quelques mots et une marque, la Marque des Ténèbres commença à apparaître à l'endroit prévu. Pendant que la marque prenait forme, Cage ressentait une douleur pire qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître.

Quand tout fut terminé, elle observa sa nouvelle marque. Elle la trouvait belle! Elle l'adorait, elle l'avait tant attendue.

- Voilà. Ça va faire un peu mal pendant un certain temps. Quand je voudrai t'appeler, elle chauffera. Dans ces cas-là, tu devras me rejoindre immédiatement.

- Bien Maître.

- Pour tes habits de mangemorte…

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et un costume noir apparut.

- Ta cape et le reste, prends-les.

Mika les prit et les enfila.

- Ça te va plutôt bien.

- Merci.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Lord Voldemort lui expliqua les règles, quoi faire et ne pas faire quand on est mangemort. Elle s'efforça de tout retenir. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal puisque c'était ce dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps et elle connaissait même depuis un certain temps leur histoire.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils rentrèrent au château.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle cacha ses habits de mangemort sous son matelas et rentra sous ses couvertures, prenant soin de ne pas bousculer son chat qui s'y était déjà installé. Elle s'endormit en pensant aux récents événements.

On était samedi, alors Mika fit la grasse matinée.

Quand elle se décida à se lever, son dortoir était vide.

*Aujourd'hui, je pourrais peut-être aller à Pré-au-Lard m'acheter des longs gants pour cacher ma marque.*

Elle s'habilla donc, mit sa cape légère et sortit.

Dans la salle commune, quelques Serpentard installés dans les fauteuils bavardaient.

Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour se prendre un croissant et se dit qu'elle le mangerait en route.

En arrivant devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle croisa Drago.

- Eh! À quelle heure es-tu revenue au dortoir? Je t'ai attendue "full" longtemps!

- Euh, assez tard. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'étais avec le professeur Turner et il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

Elle ne devait pas révéler ce qui s'était passé, pas tout de suite. Il aurait pu laisser échapper quelques informations.

- D'accord, que pensais-tu faire aujourd'hui.

- Je voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Sur ces mots elle pointa la statue et…

- _Dissendium!_

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince.

- WOW! Un passage secret! Il mène où?

- À Honeydukes.

Sur ces mots, elle se faufila dans l'ouverture. Après un moment, Drago décida de la suivre.

- Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard!

- C'est pour ça que je prends un passage secret.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- _Lumos!_

Ils purent avancer sans trop se cogner grâce au peu de lumière que leur procurait le sortilège.

Après une longue marche qui leur parut durer des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierres aux marches usées.

- Nous voilà enfin.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et heurtèrent une trappe. Ils la soulevèrent et se hissèrent à travers l'ouverture. La dalle replacée, ils observèrent les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans une cave, celle d'Honeydukes certainement. Ils virent un escalier qu'ils gravirent, puis passèrent la porte. Ils débouchèrent dans le magasin de confiseries où de nombreux étudiants de Poudlard de 3e à 7e année s'achetaient des bonbons.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque! Avec cette foule, on devrait pouvoir passer. Mets ta capuche.

Il s'exécuta. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite dans la foule et sortirent du magasin.

Dehors, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à passer inaperçus. Drago suivit Mika jusqu'à la boutique où elle voulait se procurer ses gants.

- Je vais te laisser trouver ce que tu veux, on se rejoint à l'entrée de Honeydukes dans une heure?

- Dac, à tantôt.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers un présentoir de gants à longs manchons. Elle en essaya plusieurs avant d'en trouver qui lui plaisaient et assez longs pour bien cacher sa marque. Au bout du compte, elle se retrouva avec une paire en satin noir uniforme et une autre, plutôt originale, portant un serpent vert émeraude sur fond noir qui s'enroulait autour du bras dès qu'on le portait.

Elle paya ses achats et sortit. Cage rejoignit Drago à l'heure prévue et ils rentrèrent au château.


	4. Entraînements

**Chapitre 4 : Entraînements**

En se réveillant, la première chose à laquelle Mika pensa était…

- Dimanche!

Eh oui, elle aimait bien la fin de semaine, comme la plupart du monde.

Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle enfila sa nouvelle paire de gants à l'effigie du serpent et rejoignit Drago dans la salle commune, puis ils allèrent déjeuner.

- Ils sont beaux tes gants, ça fait bien Serpentard.

- Merci, c'est pour ça que je les ai choisis.

- C'est ce que tu t'étais acheté hier?

- Oui, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu t'étais pris?

- Quelques bonbons : Des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises, pis d'autres affaires de même. Toi, t'es tu pris autre chose?

- Je suis passée par une boutique de livres pour m'en prendre un sur l'ascension de Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir et un autre sur les mangemorts.

- Ouin! Tu es vraiment passionnée pour eux!

- Si on peut dire…

Mika imaginait comment Drago réagirait s'il savait qu'elle était devenue une partisane du Lord. Elle regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Turner était là. Elle l'observa un instant en se rappelant que c'était son Maître, elle était si contente.

C'était maintenant les vacances de Noël (eh oui! Déjà, ça passe vite!) et elle était invitée à les passer au manoir Malefoy. Voldemort s'était dévoilé à Lucius et Narcissa pour qu'ils aident Mika à devenir une bonne mangemorte.

Dans le train…

- Je trouve ça cool que mes parents veuillent que tu viennes passer Noël chez nous.

Drago n'était pas au courant de la véritable raison pour laquelle elle allait chez lui.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis contente d'y aller.

À la gare, les parents de Drago les attendaient.

- Bonjour! Tu es Mika, c'est ça?

- Oui.

Après les présentations, ils s'en allèrent au manoir.

C'était une immense demeure qui, contrairement au manoir Jedusor, était habitée.

- Viens! Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle suivit Drago dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Elle lui colla aux basques pour ne pas se perdre, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Enfin…

- La voici!

Il ouvrit la porte.

C'était une vaste pièce aux couleurs claires avec un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau près d'une fenêtre et une petite bibliothèque. Elle se précipita sur les livres pour en regarder les titres. C'étaient des livres de magie noire, bien sûr.

- On a aussi une pièce pleine de livres comme ceux-là. Si ça t'intéresse, elle est au bout de ce couloir. Et ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne. Il y a d'autres chambres d'amis, mais je voulais qu'on soit proches.

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Veux-tu me faire visiter un peu ta maison? Peut-être me montrer où sont les salles de bain et la salle à manger?

- Bien sûr!

Et il lui fit visiter les pièces principales.

Après le souper, Drago alla se reposer dans sa chambre et Mika se rendit visiter la bibliothèque. En entrant, elle vit que Lucius y était déjà, installé dans son fauteuil royal.

- Bonsoir Mika.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

Il leva sa baguette et lança quelques formules pour insonoriser la pièce.

- Le Maître nous a demandé, à Narcissa et à moi, de te former et de t'informer sur ce que nous faisions auparavant. Il t'a déjà expliqué certaines choses, mais pas tout. Nous commencerons dès demain.

- Bien monsieur, je serai prête. Mais Drago? Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie!

- Il ira chez l'un de ses amis, Blaise.

- Parfait.

Lucius désinsonorisa la pièce et Mika parcourut les allées de livres.

Quand elle retourna à sa chambre, elle prit un bouquin de sa propre bibliothèque et lut jusqu'à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner, Narcissa dit à Drago qu'elle voulait emmener Cage magasiner et qu'il lui proposait d'aller chez Blaise. Il accepta malgré qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de passer une journée au magasin, l'horreur!

Quand il partit, tous se dirigèrent vers le grand salon. Dehors c'était trop risqué d'être vus.

- Bon, pour commencer, voyons comment tu t'en sors.

Lucius lui lança quelques sorts pas trop dangereux. Elle les évita très facilement.

- Bien! Très bien! Compliquons un peu les choses…

Ce qu'il fit, mais elle continua à les arrêter brillamment.

- Tu t'en sors très bien! Maintenant, j'aimerais voir ce dont toi tu es capable.

Il se positionna en réceptive, Narcissa observa plus intensément Mika et celle-ci commença «l'attaque».

Elle lança ses premiers sorts, de magie noire bien sûr, pas trop puissants. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Lucius. Comme il réceptionnait bien, elle en lança des plus forts. Enfin quand il lui sembla qu'il en avait assez vu, elle arrêta.

- Wow, c'est très bien. Je vois que tu en connais largement plus que mon fils et que tout autre élève de première année! Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a choisie.

- Merci.

- Maintenant on va faire un peu de théorie. Narcissa, on se partage ça?

- Bien, je commence. Ton principal devoir en tant que mangemorte est de servir le Maître. Tu dois répondre à toutes ses demandes.

Lucius…

- S'il te dit de tuer, tu tues! Tu ne dois pas désobéir.

Mika…

- Je comprends.

Une chose tracassait Mika. Lucius a dit «choisie», qu'il l'avait «choisie». Elle croyait jusqu'alors qu'il l'avait incluse dans ses rangs simplement parce qu'elle voulait y être. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait plus que ça. Pour qu'il ait eu besoin de choisir quelqu'un, il devait avoir un but précis, une mission!

- Ensuite, ça je crois qu'il te l'a dit, quand il t'appelle, tu accoures immédiatement! Pas de chichi, tu y vas.

- Quand il reviendra officiellement, on pourra afficher les meurtres. Au-dessus des corps, on affiche la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel grâce au sortilège «Morsmordre».

- Bien, si nous avons oublié quelque chose, tu l'apprendras en cours de route.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confié une mission pour t'entraîner. Une mission qui consistera à récolter des informations pour la suite des choses.

*Wow! Une première mission, enfin! Et il disent que c'est pour m'entraîner. Donc il y a bien un but à tout ça.*

- Mika? As-tu bien compris tout ce que nous avons dit?

Il la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Euh, oui! Désolé, je réfléchissais à tout ça.

- Parfait. Tu devras donner un œuf de dragon au garde chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid. Pour ne pas qu'il te reconnaisse, tu porteras une cape noire et on modifiera ta voix. Il faudra aussi que tu l'incites à boire et que tu le fasses parler à propos d'un chien à trois têtes qui serait caché dans le château…

*Un chien à trois têtes à Poudlard?! Comment ça on n'en sait rien?*

- Il est dans une pièce secrète et protège une trappe. Le maître veut connaître le moyen de passer sans se faire mordre par le chien.

- Très bien.

- Tu es prête? Alors allons-y.

Ils se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard et allèrent aux Trois Balais. Mika portait sa robe noire avec le capuchon rabattu sur la tête. Narcissa et Lucius l'attendaient dans la rue.

Elle vit Hagrid assis au bar. Alors, elle commença à jaser avec lui et à lui payer des verres, l'œuf caché dans sa cape. Elle lui posa des questions sur son travail, puis sur les créatures dont il s'occupait. Il lui avoua alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait justement un œuf de dragon et le lui offrit. Il l'accepta volontiers. Mika lui demanda s'il saurait s'en occuper et c'est là qu'il lui parla de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, et qu'après avoir pris soins de lui il serait capable de s'occuper d'un dragon.

Elle fit l'intéressée et il se mit à le présenter. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait être doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre; qu'il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort!

Ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle le remercia d'avoir pris l'œuf et s'en alla.

Mika rejoignit les deux mangemorts et ils retournèrent au manoir. Elle leur raconta ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit et ils la félicitèrent.

- Bravo! Tu as accompli cette mission! C'est très bien, le maître va être content.

- Merci.

Elle était trop heureuse: elle venait d'accomplir sa première mission en tant que mangemorte. Même si c'était peu comparé à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, c'était tout de même quelque chose dont le maître avait besoin. Peut-être était-ce en lien avec sa future mission pour laquelle le Maître l'avait marquée? En tout cas, elle voulait le découvrir…

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Je suis rentré!

C'était Drago. Ils allèrent le rejoindre, Mika avait remis ses habits habituels.

- Allo!

- Allo, t'es-tu amusée dans les magasins? Tu t'es trouvé de belles affaires?

- Euh, oui! *Par Merlin, j'avais presque oublié cette excuse!*

Drago sentait encore qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne lui avait toujours rien raconté et là on aurait dit que ses propres parents étaient au courant. Et lui, il ne savait rien! Il accepta, malgré tout, ce silence.

- Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé chez Blaise?

- Oui, c'était bien.

Après le souper, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Quand Mika entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago se fermer, elle sortit de la sienne et alla dans la bibliothèque.

Lucius y était, encore une fois. Il lança un sortilège d'Insonorisation.

- Bonsoir. Demain, je vais t'apprendre à transplaner, ça te sera très utile quand le Maître t'appellera et qu'il ne sera pas au château.

- Merci monsieur. Mais Drago, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose si on l'envoie toujours chez Blaise.

- Demain, Narcissa va l'amener magasiner quelques trucs dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il aura probablement moins de soupçons que si on l'envoyait chez un ami.

- Bien monsieur, ce sera sûrement mieux de cette façon.

- Bonne nuit, ce sera tout.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Elle retourna à sa chambre. En entrant, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait sur son lit.

- Mais vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe? Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que c'était fini les cachotteries, mais là ça recommence et, en plus, mes parents sont au courant! Et moi, je ne sais rien!

Elle resta impassible.

- Allez! Dis quelque chose!

- Je ne peux rien dire Drago. Je suis désolée.

- Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi mes parents sont au courant?

- Parce qu'ils sont impliqués tout simplement.

- Impliqués dans quoi?

- Ça, je ne peux pas le dire! Tu le sauras un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Il se leva pour retourner à sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit.

En marmonnant…

- Bonne nuit…

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, comme prévu, Drago partit avec Narcissa acheter quelques trucs. Lucius et Mika restèrent. Ils allèrent dans le salon où il plaça des cerceaux au sol.

- Pour commencer, tu te placeras dans celui-ci et tu essayeras de transplaner dans le cerceau qui est là-bas.

Il pointa les endroits.

- Premièrement, pour transplaner, il faut que tu fixes ton esprit sur la destination souhaitée.

Mika pensa à son cerceau.

- Deuxièmement, tu dois te concentrer sur l'espace à occuper, tu dois être déterminée à l'atteindre.

Elle se concentra comme indiqué.

- Troisièmement, quand je te donnerai un signal, tu tourneras sur place en essayant de trouver ton chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant ton mouvement avec décision. Elle récapitula dans sa tête les étapes à suivre. Puis quand Lucius vit qu'elle était prête…

- Un…Deux…Trois!

Mika tourna sur place en ayant en tête ce qu'elle devait faire… Mais elle ne fit que trébucher.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça aurait été étonnant si tu avais réussi du premier coup. C'est très rare et ça n'est jamais arrivé à ton âge.

- C'est ça, recommençons.

Elle replaça le cerceau.

- Près? Un… Deux… Trois!

Elle refit le mouvement et… elle réussit! Elle disparut un instant et réapparut dans le cerceau qu'elle avait pour destination.

- Wow! Bravo! Du deuxième coup! Bravo!

- Merci monsieur.

Puis, elle se pratiqua jusqu'à ce que Drago et Narcissa reviennent de leurs emplettes.

- On est rentrés!

En soirée, Mika retourna à la bibliothèque pour parler à Lucius.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Mika! Je voulais justement te dire quelque chose.

Il insonorisa la pièce.

- J'ai averti le Maître que tu avais accompli sa mission avec succès. Il veut t'entendre toi-même lui révéler les informations.

- Bien, je vais le voir quand?

- Ce soir, tu sais maintenant transplaner, eh bien vas-y, il est au manoir Jedusor. Je crois que tu y es déjà allée. Donc, tu peux visualiser.

- D'accord.

Et elle transplana.

Au manoir, le Lord l'accueillit avec le sourire. Il était fier de sa nouvelle mangemorte. Elle lui raconta sa mission et ce qu'elle avait appris à propos du chien.

- C'est très bien. Tu as fait ce que j'avais demandé. Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier. Une mission de surveillance. Mais avant, je crois que le temps est venu que je t'explique la raison principale pour laquelle je t'ai acceptée dans mes rangs.

Il lui raconta alors l'histoire de la Pierre philosophale.

- Elle est cachée sous la trappe. Chaque professeur a fait quelque chose pour la protéger. Mais même si on est professeur, on ne connait pas toutes les protections qui ont été faites. Je ne peux donc malheureusement pas accéder à la Pierre tout de suite. Je dois connaître les trucs pour l'atteindre. Mais il n'y a pas que pour cette raison que j'attends. Je veux aussi attirer Harry pour qu'il meurre une fois pour toute.

En disant cela, on pouvait lire la détermination sur son visage.

- Après cela, je deviendrai immortel!

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi dans tout ça?

- C'est toi qui tueras Harry! Je ne peux pas le tuer moi-même, car la bénédiction de sa mère m'en empêche, mais toi, tu peux!

*Eh bien, je vais pouvoir tuer ce petit morveux.*

- Parfait, ça me va.

- Entretemps, il faut que tu t'assures qu'il découvre l'existence de la Pierre et qu'il soit déterminé à aller la chercher. C'est ta mission.

- D'accord.

- C'est cela pour le moment. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose.

Il pointa sa marque.

- Tu peux disposer.

Mika retourna donc au manoir Malefoy et alla se coucher.


	5. Filet du Diable et révélation

**Chapitre 5 : Filet du Diable et révélation**

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et Mika se retrouvait dans le train pour retourner à Poudlard. Comme cadeaux, elle avait reçu : de nouveaux livres de magie noire (pas étonnant ;)), une boite de dragées surprises et des chocogrenouilles, des gants longs (de la part de Drago), une robe verte jade et des bottes assorties.

Elle avait passé de merveilleux moments avec la famille Malefoy. Elle se sentait bien avec eux, même si Drago ne lui adressait plus beaucoup la parole. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être tenu au courant de ce qui se passait. Il lui en voulait de ne rien lui dire, mais il se disait aussi qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix.

Mika essayait d'imaginer comment elle pourrait faire découvrir quelque chose à Harry sans qu'il devine que l'idée venait d'elle.

Soudain, elle eut une illumination…

- Eh Drago, tu pourrais peut-être lancer un défi à Harry. On va voir s'il est vraiment une mauviette.

- Ok, ça m'intéresse. Quel genre de défi?

- Mets-le au défi d'aller visiter l'étage interdit. (Au début de l'année, le Directeur a mentionné qu'aucun élève n'avait le droit d'aller au 2e étage, et c'est là qu'est caché le chien à trois têtes.)

Pendant le souper, il alla voir Harry à sa table des Gryffondor.

- Hé! Harry!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago?

- Je me suis demandé quel défi tu pourrais relever pour montrer que t'es pas une mauviette et je pense avoir trouvé... Si tu parviens, cette nuit, à visiter l'étage interdit, tu l'auras prouvé.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, mais il accepta. Drago retourna triomphant à sa table.

- J'ai hâte de voir s'il sera renvoyé!

*Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. S'il est renvoyé, ça n'aura servi à rien. Il ne pourrait plus aller me rejoindre sous la trappe pour que je le tue… Bon, on va voir demain.*

Le lendemain, Drago alla voir Harry.

- Eh ben, t'as pas été renvoyé! T'as donc pas dû y aller. T'es une mauviette!

- Je te signale que j'y suis allé! Mais je ne te dirai pas ce que j'y ai vu. Tu en pisserais dans tes culottes tellement t'aurais la trouille!

Il retourna à la table des Serpentard et raconta sa conversation à Mika.

*Ne me reste plus qu'à confirmer qu'ils ont bien vu le chien. Mais faudrait savoir s'ils soupçonnent qu'il protège quelque chose.*

Pendant le déjeuner, un hibou porta un message à Harry. Après le repas, Mika les vit se diriger vers le parc et les suivit.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, Drago. On se reverra.

- Bon d'accord. *Elle commence à sérieusement m'énerver avec ses cachotteries, mais je ne veux pas recevoir l'un de sesDoloris de colère.*

Hors du château, Mika vit que le trio allait rendre visite à Hagrid. Alors, quand ils entrèrent dans la cabane, elle se cacha sous l'une des fenêtres pour les écouter. Après un certain temps, elle capta des bribes de conversation.

- … ce que garde le chien à trois têtes…

- … avez vu Touffu?

- Touffu?

- … à moi… acheté… ami grec… rencontré… prêté à Dumbledor pour garder…

- Garder quoi?

- … ça suffit… top secret. *Merde il ne leur a pas dit*

- Mais…

- Écoutez-moi bien… trois... mêler de choses… vous regardent pas… dangereux… oubliez… chien et ce qu'il garde… affaire entre… et Nicolas Flamel… *Ah! Au moins il leur donne un indice héhé!*

- … tiens! …donc un dénommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup?

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse.

Le trio sortit quelque temps après. Mika se camoufla du mieux qu'elle pût dans son racoin, puis les suivit quand ils se furent éloignés un peu.

Pendant la pause de l'avant-midi, elle alla voir son Maître dans sa classe.

- Bonjour Mika. Tu as des nouvelles à me donner?

- Oui.

Le professeur insonorisa la pièce.

- Vas-y.

Elle lui raconta les derniers événements.

- Bravo! Je vois que tu es efficace. De mon côté, je vais essayer de découvrir les autres moyens de protection de la Pierre. Je te contacterai si j'ai besoin de toi.

Il leva le sortilège. Et elle sortit après l'avoir salué.

Mika avait décidé de laisser du temps au trio pour qu'ils essayent de trouver par eux-mêmes le lien entre Nicolas Flamel et ce que protège le chien.

Donc, pour le moment, elle ne faisait que surveiller l'état d'avancement de leurs recherches.

Un bon matin…

- Aille!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mika.

- Ah, ce n'est rien Drago.

Sa marque avait chauffé. Il l'appelait. Elle vit qu'il n'était pas à la table des professeurs, alors elle sortit de la Grande Salle et se rendit à sa salle de classe.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour.

Il insonorisa la pièce (comme toujours!).

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire révéler des informations à des professeurs. On va commencer par le professeur Chourave.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire?

- L'attirer dans un endroit que nous allons insonoriser, comme ici, et on va lui faire dire ce qu'elle a fait.

- La faire souffrir?

- Ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle nous révèle le moyen de protection qu'elle a créé et comment le contrer.

- Bien Maître, et on fait ça quand?

- Ce soir…

Le Lord et Mika se rendirent à la salle des professeurs à l'heure prévue. Elle demanda à voir le professeur Chourave car elle avait une question à lui poser. Quand celle-ci sortit du bureau…

- Peut-on se rendre à la serre numéro 2, c'est à propos d'une plante se trouve là.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

Et ils s'y dirigèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils fermèrent la porte et le Seigneur des Ténèbres insonorisa la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Le Lord…

- Calmez-vous, il ne vous arrivera rien si vous répondez à mes questions.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Mr Turner?

Elle voyait le regard menaçant qu'il avait. Elle avait peur. Mika aimait ça, ressentir la peur des autres.

- Première question: Quel est votre moyen de protection pour la Pierre?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne puis le révéler!

- Eh bien, à moi vous allez le dire!

Ils lirent dans ses pensées, mais ne trouvèrent pas leur réponse.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix! _Endoloris!_

Elle se tordit de douleur. Après un certain temps, il stoppa le sort.

- D'accord! Je vais vous le dire! C'est un Filet du Diable!

- Bien, très bien. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il s'agit simplement de coopérer.

Mika…

- Je sais comment passer! On a affaire à une plante qui aime l'humidité et l'obscurité. On n'aura qu'à faire un feu.

- D'accord. Est-ce bien ce qu'il faut faire madame?

Elle ne dit rien.

- Répondez!

Elle resta muette, alors il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers elle pour lui relancer un sort, mais elle réagit.

- Non! Attendez. Oui, c'est cela qu'il faut faire pour le contrer.

- Et? Où est-elle?

- Elle est placée juste sous la trappe. Quand vous tomberez dedans, elle essaiera de vous agripper. Vous devrez réagir vite pour vous dégager de son emprise. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi!

- _Oubliettes!_

Le professeur Chourave oublia alors tout ce qui venait de se passer. Notre duo quitta la serre en la laissant là.

- Ça c'est très bien passé. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué avec elle. Je t'avertirai quand on s'occupera du prochain.

- Parfait.

Mika retourna dans son dortoir. En entrant, Drago se précipita sur elle.

- Où étais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, il comprit tout de suite le message «Ne me pose pas de questions sinon ça va faire mal».

- Je monte me coucher.

Dans les dortoirs, son chat l'attendait sur le lit.

- Salut Saz. Comment ça va?

Salazar miaula, l'air de dire «Je vais comme d'hab!»

Et elle se coucha à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, elle avait cours de DCFM en après-midi.

Dès les premières minutes du cours, Drago remarqua que Mika et le professeur Turner semblaient plus familiers. Comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Mais au début de l'année, ils l'avaient trouvé plutôt étrange et Mika avait voulu le surveiller. Il se serait donc passé quelque chose…*Ainsi, tout aurait un rapport avec lui? Peut-être que c'est lui la cause de toutes les cachotteries de Mika…*

Ça tournait vite dans sa petite tête. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

De son côté, Mika ne remarquait pas qu'il était si près de comprendre. Mais il ne se doutait pas encore que c'était Voldemort.

Le cours se termina et tous se retrouvèrent pour le souper…

- Mika. Je sais que ce que tu me caches a un rapport avec le professeur Turner.

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Pendant le cours, j'ai remarqué une certaine familiarité entre Turner et toi. Vous avez l'air de trop bien vous connaître et… y'a autre chose… mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu te fais des idées. *Merde, il a commencé à deviner. Il faut que j'en parle au maître.*

Drago voyait bien qu'elle lui mentait encore. *J'ai raison alors!*

À la fin du repas…

- Je dois aller faire quelque chose.

Elle quitta la salle en direction de la classe de Brian Turner.

- Que me vaut cette visite?

Insonorisation.

- Drago a deviné que vous étiez le centre de mes cachotteries…

- Hum, ça pose problème. Il va se mettre dans nos pattes.

- Peut-être devrions-nous tout lui dire? Après tout, il ne peut pas raconter cela à grand monde. Il est un Malefoy.

- J'avais prévu qu'il soit mis au courant plus tard, mais vu les circonstances, il serait sans doute avisé de le faire maintenant. Je te laisse le soin de lui confier ce qui se passe, sans tout lui révéler bien sur.

- Bien monsieur. Je vais faire ce que vous me demandez.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu peux disposer.

Et elle retourna au dortoir. Ce soir, elle allait se reposer.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire à Drago. Il ne fallait pas tout lui raconter. Seulement l'essentiel. Ne pas parler de la Pierre ni de sa mission.

Mika y réfléchit longuement… jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne.

Au déjeuner…

- Je vais te le dire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Malefoy qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

- Sérieux? Enfin!

- Oui je suis sérieuse. Mais il faudra que tu me promettes de garder ça secret.

Elle le regarda très sérieusement.

- D'accord. Tu me racontes ça quand?

- Tantôt et pas ici. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous entende. On ira dans une salle de classe vide.

Après avoir mangé, c'est ce qu'ils firent.

- Alors?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire en omettant la Pierre et sa mission, comme prévu.

- Donc tu es… tu es…

- Une mangemorte oui.

Elle lui montra sa marque.

- Wow!

- Maintenant tu ne dis rien.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est trop «cool»! Tu es la plus jeune mangemorte de tous les temps!

- Je sais.

- Et il ne t'a pas encore confié de mission?

- Non, pas encore. Il faut aussi qu'il reprenne le pouvoir.

- Comment il va faire?

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

- Hum, il attend le bon moment.

- D'accord.

- Bon, maintenant, allons en cours.

Mika ne réussit pas à se concentrer, car elle repensait constamment au fait que Drago _savait_. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Allait-il tout raconter à un autre de ses amis ou réussirait-il à garder cela pour lui? Elle devrait le surveiller désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Toutefois, même s'il révélait certaines choses, les autres auraient probablement trop peur des conséquences s'ils étaient pris à répandre l'information... Il y avait au moins ça.

Au dîner, elle fixa le professeur Turner pour l'inciter à la regarder. Quand il le fit, elle l'amena à lire dans son esprit et lui passa un message : _C'est fait!_

Il lui fit alors un signe de tête pour dire: _Parfait!_


	6. Professeur Rogue et Clés volantes

**Chapitre 6 : Professeur Rogue et Clés volantes**

Aujourd'hui, Mika était en cours de Potions. Une question lui trottait dans la tête : Rogue avait-il parlé à Dumbledore du retour du Lord? Il savait puisque sa marque avait chauffé. En tout cas, s'il en avait parlé, le Directeur n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Elle avait observé ses moindres faits et gestes depuis quelques jours. Elle voulait essayer de savoir de quel côté il était: celui du Lord ou celui du professeur Dumbledore. Aussi, avait-il découvert qui était Voldemort?

Tout ça l'empêchait de se concentrer, et Rogue l'avait remarqué.

- Vous semblez bien pensive Miss. Êtes-vous avec nous ou sur la lune?

- Désolé monsieur, ça ne se produira plus.

- Bien, ce serait mieux, mais vous resterez après le cours.

Quand la cloche sonna et que tous les élèves furent sortis…

- Ça fait quelque temps que vous êtes comme ça. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe?

Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir? Tout de même pas en disant : Je suis une mangemorte! Turner est Voldemort et il m'a marquée! Je ne dors pas beaucoup car j'ai des missions de temps en temps la nuit!

Non, il fallait trouver autre chose. Peut-être ne révéler qu'une parcelle de vérité?

- J'ai remarqué l'autre jour que votre marque avait chauffé. Quand j'y ai repensé, je me suis demandée si vous étiez allé LE rejoindre.

Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Et il se surprit à échapper:

- J'ai l'intention de le retrouver. Je pense qu'il est dans l'école, même si cela peut paraître impossible.

Mika fut satisfaite de sa réaction. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à son Maître.

- D'accord, maintenant, puis-je y aller?

- Bien sûr.

Alors, elle rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le souper, Rogue la suivit.

- Je vais manger moi aussi.

Une fois à la table des Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

- Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi j'étais si distraite. Je ne lui ai pas dit la vraie raison.

- J'espère bien.

- Je ne trahirais pas mon Maître.

- Je te crois.

Quand le professeur Turner quitta la salle, Mika le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide pour parler.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il allait vous retrouver. Et il soupçonne que vous êtes dans l'école.

- D'accord. Et sais-tu de quel côté il est?

- Non. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait parlé à Dumbledore.

- Bien. Et bientôt nous irons poser les questions à Flitwick.

Les jours passèrent sans rien de particulier à part le professeur Rogue qui redoublait d'effort pour trouver Voldemort. Ce que Mika trouvait très drôle.

Pendant le cours du mardi après-midi…

- Nous irons ce soir Miss.

- Parfait.

Les autres élèves entrèrent, mais Mika ne pensait qu'à la façon dont ils allaient faire révéler les informations au petit Flitwick doué en sortilèges. Ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer Drago qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- Salut Mika.

- Ah!

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur! À quoi tu pensais?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ah, ok, je comprends.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Après le cours, elle attendit que tout le monde soit sorti et alla rejoindre M. Turner.

- Comment procédons-nous?

- Il faudra le prendre par surprise et être rapides.

- Être rusés aussi.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et où allons-nous?

- À sa salle de classe, il doit encore y être.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue écoutait tout ce qu'ils se disaient…

- Vous aviez raison, il est bien là.

- Quand je vais rentrer, tu resteras en arrière de moi. Et quand je te ferai signe, tu lui lanceras un sortilège de ligotage.

- Bien Maître.

Turner entra dans la classe…

- Bonjour mon cher.

Flitwick se retourna, surpris.

- Euh, bonjour M. Turner! Vous m'avez fait peur. Hé hé! Que me vaut votre visite?

- J'avais quelques petites choses à vous demander. Pourrions-nous nous asseoir un instant?

- Certainement.

Filius fit apparaitre deux chaises. C'est quand il s'assit que Turner fit le signe à Mika. Aussitôt, elle lança :

- _Incarcerem!_

Des cordes apparurent et ligotèrent le professeur de Sortilège. Il afficha un air ahuri.

- Bravo Mika! Maintenant qu'il est bien installé, nous pouvons lui poser les questions. Il ne pourra rien faire.

Mika sourit, fière d'elle.

- Bon, quand j'enlèverai le bandeau de ta bouche, tu me diras ce que tu as fait comme moyen de protection pour la Pierre.

Il fit ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire!

- Eh bien à moi vous le direz!

Il fit un petit signe à Mika.

- _Endoloris!_

Filius se tordit de douleur.

- Ben voyons! Ce n'était qu'un tout petit! Il n'en a jamais reçu on dirait.

- Maintenant dites-le nous!

- Jamais! Bande de lâches! Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça tous les deux! Mais ça explique bien des choses!

- _Endoloris!_ On ne me traite pas de lâche!

Le Lord était contrarié.

- Wow! Là il va savoir ce qu'est un vrai Doloris de colère. Mais il n'a pas encore reçu les miens.

- Répondez maintenant!

- Ce n'est pas en me torturant que vous aurez vos réponses!

Ils lirent dans ses pensées mais obtinrent le même résultat qu'avec le professeur Chourave. Dumbledore avait dû prévoir cela. Alors…

- _Endoloris!_

Cette fois-ci, le sort fusa de leurs deux baguettes, Mika et Voldemort. Après un instant d'étonnement, ils allèrent vérifier qu'il était encore en vie…

- Wow, on a de la chance, il est juste assommé.

- Ouin, mais là il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille.

À ce moment-là, ils entendirent un bruit venant d'un coin sombre de la salle de classe.

- Qui est là?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors il lança un sortilège qui fit sortir l'intrus de sa cachette. C'était le professeur Rogue.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous avez un certain talent en magie noire tous les deux.

Il les regarda suspicieusement. Turner partit à rire.

- Ha ha ha! Et que crois-tu comprendre de cela?

- Que vous êtes Lord Voldemort. J'avais déjà compris qu'il était de retour, mais maintenant je sais que c'est vous.

- Bien! Bonne déduction! Et pour elle?

Il désigna Mika.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est très forte, mais je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez fait devenir Mangemorte. Et elle n'a pas la marque, alors…

Elle enleva l'un de ses gants pour révéler son avant-bras marqué.

- Pour ça vous aviez tort, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce que je dois savoir c'est si vous allez m'être de nouveau fidèle ou me trahir.

Il ne répondit pas. À ce moment, Flitwick rouvrit les yeux.

- Mika, surveille monsieur pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

Elle partit dans un coin de la pièce en menaçant Rogue de sa baguette.

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

- Bon allez-y.

- Comment ça se fait que nous ne vous avons pas entendu penser? Vous savez, nous sommes Legilimens.

Il sourit…

- Et moi je suis Occlumens.

- Hum, mais j'ai toujours été capable de lire dans les esprits même si l'autre essayait de me bloquer!

- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, vous ne deviez pas être concentrée.

Il souhaita qu'elle ne se fâche pas et qu'elle ne lui envoie pas de Doloris. Mais au lieu de ça, elle sourit!

- Vous avez peur de mes Doloris. Et vous avez raison, je ne devais pas être concentrée, car je viens de lire dans votre esprit.

- Quoi? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte! Comment?

- Vous voyez! J'ai simplement fait comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Bon, je dois l'avouer. Vous êtes forte.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Voldemort…

- Allez-vous me répondre maintenant?

- Non! Jamais!

- Vous savez que vous avez failli mourir simplement pour ça?

- Oui je sais, mais je préfère mourir que de vous révéler cela!

- Hum, vous me posez plus de problèmes que l'autre.

Il réfléchit un instant et eut une illumination. Il alla voir Mika.

- On va lui faire boire du Veritaserum.

- C'est le temps de nous montrer si vous êtes avec nous.

Rogue resta un instant silencieux puis…

- Bon, je suis avec vous. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

- Mika, va avec lui, je veux être sûr qu'il n'aille pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bien Maître.

Et ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous une mangemorte?

Elle réfléchit un peu. Pouvait-elle le lui dire? Jusqu'à maintenant, il semblait que Rogue était de leur côté. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le lui révéler.

- Depuis le début de l'année.

- Cela m'étonne qu'il vous ait pris, vous! Vous êtes jeune… Mais vous êtes forte!

Il ajouta la fin de cette phrase, ayant remarqué l'expression de Mika en présentant son point de vue.

- Je ne suis pas «trop» jeune! J'en sais plus que beaucoup de gens sur la magie noire!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ah! Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, ils étaient devant la porte de la Réserve. Rogue entra, prit une fiole et sortit.

- Voilà Miss.

Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence.

- Bois ça!

Le Lord laissa tomber quelques gouttes de potion dans la bouche du petit Flitwick. Celui-ci finit par avaler.

Après un certain temps, l'effet se fit sentir…

- Maintenant, dis-nous comment tu t'y es pris pour protéger la Pierre!

Filius essaya en vain de se taire.

- Je ne… J'ai ensorcelé des clés. Il faut attraper celle qui débarrera la porte pour poursuivre…

- À quoi ressemble-t-elle? Comment l'attrape-t-on?

- Elle est plus vieille, plus rouillée et il y a des balais.

- Voilà! Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué! Merci beaucoup!

Il fit signe à Mika.

- _Oubliettes!_

(Et il oublia tout ;))

- Maintenant allons-nous en!

Ils sortirent tous les trois du local après avoir détaché le professeur Flitwick.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chère Mika! Et je suis content que vous ayez choisi notre camp professeur Rogue.

- Et moi, je suis content que vous soyez de retour Maître.

- Je l'espère bien.

Ils étaient arrivés aux appartements de Rogue.

- Bonne nuit. Je vous recontacterai Severus.

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Ils poursuivirent leur route à deux

- Tu as fait du très beau travail ce soir.

- Merci Maître. Pour Rogue, il va certainement nous révéler sans problème ce qu'il a fait pour la Pierre.

- Oui, je l'espère. Le prochain à questionner, ce sera le professeur McGonagall.

- Ça va être plus compliqué avec elle. Qu'allons-nous faire?

- Je dois y réfléchir. Je te recontacte. Bonne nuit Miss.

- Bonne nuit Maître.

Mika retourna à sa salle commune. Sur le sofa près de la cheminée, Drago somnolait. Elle alla le secouer.

- Mmm?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

- Ben je t'attendais! Pis? Comment ça s'est passé?

- Très bien! J'ai même eu des compliments du Maître. Et puis il y a eu Rogue qui s'était caché pour nous écouter! On l'a découvert et il a décidé d'être de notre côté. Il sait maintenant que je suis une mangemorte.

- Wow! Bon, je vais me coucher.

- Ben bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Dans son dortoir, tout le monde dormait, bien sûr. Mais personne ne se réveilla quand elle alla prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se remettre les idées en place.

Elle enfila un pyjama se glissa sous les couvertures. Salazar se réveilla, mais voyant que c'était sa maîtresse, il ronronna et alla se lover près d'elle. Bien installés, ils s'endormirent.


	7. Surprises et imprévu utile

**Chapitre 7 : Surprises et imprévu utile**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, l'avant-midi était déjà bien avancé. On l'avait laissée dormir. Elle profita du silence des dortoirs (cachots dans son cas) pour réfléchir.

Il ne leur restait que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue à interroger. Après, ils allaient être prêts pour aller chercher la Pierre philosophale. *Mais, attendez un peu…*

Non, ils n'étaient pas prêts… Il restait encore Harry. Le trio avait-il découvert les secrets de la trappe et de Nicolas Flamel? C'était ce qu'il fallait découvrir.

- Bien dormi Mika?

Elle venait de rejoindre Drago dans leur salle commune.

- Moui…

- Oh, mais tu as l'air encore endormie.

- Non, c'est que j'ai plusieurs devoirs à faire *pour Voldemort* (ne vous inquiétez pas, elle l'a juste pensé).

- Ah d'accord, je peux t'aider?

- Peut-être bien, mais avant, allons déjeuner. J'ai faim!

À la table des professeurs, Rogue et Turner manquaient. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais ça la troublait.

Elle se dit toutefois que s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, ils l'auraient contactée. Aussi, sa mission principale était de s'arranger que Harry aille chercher la Pierre philosophale. Elle devait donc se concentrer là-dessus.

Mika repéra alors Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Elle le suivrait quand il sortirait avec ses amis. Quand ils s'exécutèrent, elle se prit un dernier petit pain et les suivit.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, on se revoit plus tard.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bon d'accord, à plus tard!

Le trio se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Quand ils entrèrent, elle attendit un peu, puis entra à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ; surtout, ne pas se faire repérer…

La porte passée, elle les chercha des yeux et les aperçut un peu plus loin entre des étagères. Ils avaient l'air de chercher un livre. Peut-être était-ce celui concernant Nicolas Flamel? Mika s'approcha d'eux pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Je ne comprends pas! Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur lui!

- T'as lu tellement d'affaires que c'est presque impossible de retrouver ce bouquin.

- Ben voyons, je suis sûr qu'on est sur le point de le trouver…

* Imbéciles! Il faut vraiment que je les aide tout le temps? *

Elle se dirigea vers une étagère en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par le trio, cueillit un livre et se rendit à une table. Puis elle ouvrit le volume à une page qu'elle connaissait et s'éloigna.

* Voilà, je l'ai laissé ouvert à la section sur Nicolas Flamel. *

Au moment où elle allait sortir, elle entendit une exclamation.

- Enfin! Le voilà!

* Bon, maintenant il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Le maître et moi devrions avoir le temps de découvrir les dernières informations avant que le trio ne nous rejoigne inconsciemment dans le piège. *

C'est donc fière d'avoir accompli ses tâches qu'elle retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Elle y retrouva Drago qui…

- Tu fais tes devoirs?!

- Quoi? Ah! C'est toi! Euh oui, je fais mes devoirs. Je me suis dit qu'en prenant de l'avance, après on pourrait aller à l'orée de la forêt pour que tu continues à m'enseigner tes sorts.

- Ah d'accord, oui si tu veux.

Mika s'installa donc elle aussi pour faire quelques devoirs. Puis, quand ils furent tannés, ils allèrent chercher leurs capes et sortirent.

- Bon, attends un peu, je vais m'assurer qu'on est bien seuls.

Elle se transforma en loup et fit une tournée.

Au retour, elle reprit forme humaine.

- C'est parfait, j'ai fait fuir les quelques élèves qui étaient installés tout près. Maintenant, on va être tranquilles.

- C'est trop génial ton animagus! Tu pourrais m'apprendre à en être un, dis?

- Ça prend beaucoup de capacités et de temps pour en devenir un. Peut-être un jour. Mais le plus important pour le moment, c'est que tu apprennes les sorts élémentaires de magie noire.

- Bon d'accord.

Et ils se pratiquèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire noir. Mais …

- Arrête! Y'a quelqu'un. Vient!

Ils se précipitèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Bientôt, ils virent une lanterne et une grande masse apparut. C'était Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

- Qui est là?

* Merde! Avec la baisse de lumière, il a dû apercevoir les lueurs produites par les sorts que l'on a jetés *

Mika chuchota :

- Viens Drago, on va le contourner par là-bas.

Ils remontèrent sans encombre vers le château.

- Ouf! Une chance que tu as l'oreille fine!

- Ouin, il nous aurait vus en pleine action! Et ça, je ne peux me le permettre. Le maître ne me l'aurait pas pardonné de si tôt.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim. On va souper?

- Bonne idée, allons-y.

Vers 7 heures, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Mika était tourmentée à l'idée de devoir interroger McGonagall. Elle se demandait jusqu'où ils devraient pousser les sorts pour qu'elle révèle les informations dont ils avaient besoin. *Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire l'interrogatoire à la toute dernière minute, comme ça, si on la blesse trop, elle ne sera pas découverte tout de suite. On aurait peut-être le temps d'aller chercher la Pierre. Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire. Mais pour Rogue? Bon, je crois que je vais aller dire au Maître ce à quoi j'ai pensé.*

- J'ai quelque chose à faire Drago, à plus tard.

- Bon, à tantôt!

Elle alla retrouver Mr Turner. Une fois rendue, elle cogna à la porte.

- Entrez!

Elle l'informa de son idée.

- C'est justement la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenu.

- Et Rogue? Lui avez-vous demandé ce qu'il a fait?

- Oui, je m'en suis chargé. Ce sont des potions.

Mika eut un sourire, ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Bien sûr, donc il ne reste que Dumbledore…

À ce nom, Voldemort eut un rictus.

- Oui, mais nous ne le questionnerons pas. Ce serait une idiotie! J'ai déjà une idée de ce que ce sera. Vous verrez ma chère. On s'en chargera sur place.

- Parfait. De mon côté, Potter et ses amis ont «découvert» le nécessaire. Je savais qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de choses à faire. Donc, le trio devrait se rendre bientôt sous la trappe!

- Très bien. Nous exécuterons nos plans sous peu…

- Et je veux en faire partie!

- Drago?! Qu'est-ce que… Tu m'as suivie?

- Mais oui, je savais que tu me cachais des choses, alors je t'ai suivie.

Le Lord était resté stupéfait, étonné de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il est vrai qu'il était concentré sur ses plans et non sur la surveillance. Mais il était également surpris d'avoir oublié d'insonoriser la pièce. Il se disait peut-être qu'à cette heure il n'y avait pas grand chance que quelqu'un se retrouve devant cette porte à écouter leur conversation. Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il insonorisa et…

- Mika, lui as-tu donné des cours?

- Je, eh bien, je lui ai enseigné quelques sorts. Pourquoi?

- Il pourrait nous être utile.

Étonnée, Mika demanda…

- Comment?

- Il pourrait s'assurer que Potter vienne.

Drago intervint.

- Potter?

- Ne demande pas plus d'explications, petit. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Tu n'auras qu'à inciter Potter à aller à l'endroit que Mika te montrera si jamais il ne vient pas par lui-même. Compris?

- Bien, Professeur.

Mika se rapprocha du Lord pour lui parler à voix basse.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il sera capable d'accomplir cette mission?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer.

S'adressant au deux.

- Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune!

- D'accord, bonne nuit!

Sur le chemin du retour…

- C'est où l'endroit dont le professeur Turner parlait?

- Je te le montrerai demain, Drago.

- D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans son dortoir. Ils avaient besoin de se relaxer, surtout Mika. Elle devait réfléchir. Bientôt, la finale. _L'exécution_.

- On y est presque… Ici!

Mika et Drago étaient devant la porte où le chien à trois têtes gardait la trappe.

- Il y a vraiment… ça derrière cette porte?

- Oui! Franchement, tu penses que je te mens?

- Non! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… Qu'est ce qu'il garde?

- Une trappe! Je te l'ai déjà dit!

- Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu n'as PAS à en savoir plus!

- Bon d'accord…

- N'y pense même pas!

- Eh! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées!

- Ne change pas de sujet. Ne va pas sous la trappe! M'as-tu bien comprise?

- Oui! Ça va. Bon, et quand est-ce que vous y allez, toi et ton Maître?

- Bientôt.

- Et ça veut dire dans combien de temps ça?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours, même pas.

C'est en effet quelques jours plus tard que le professeur Turner lui demanda de rester après la classe.

- Ce soir. On fait ça ce soir. Pendant le cours, je me suis promené parmi vous et me suis approché de Potter. Il disait à ses camarades qu'ils iraient ce soir.

- Parfait. Tout de suite après le souper?

- On se synchronisera avec le professeur McGonagall.

- D'accord.

Au souper, Mika rapporta à Drago la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Alors, je n'aurai pas grand chose à faire puisque Potter est déjà décidé à y aller!

- Tu pourras faire le guet aussi et ne te plains pas! T'as déjà de la chance d'être inclus ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans nos plans. Tu n'étais pas censé y être du tout. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

- Mais moi, j'y vais quand?

- Tu suivras le trio.

- D'accord.

- Discrètement!

- Bien sûr. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

McGonagall finit par se lever et sortir.

- Bonne chance Mika!

- Merci. *Euh, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là? Ah! Bon, on va passer outre.*

Elle suivit ses deux professeurs hors de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé dans un couloir vide, Turner interpella McGonagall:

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour ce soir?

- Rien, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça?

Il l'entraîna alors dans une salle de classe vide (eh oui! Encore!) et insonorisa la pièce.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie? Miss Cage? Que me voulez-vous tous les deux?

- Simplement vous poser quelques questions. Si vous y répondez, il n'arrivera rien.

- Bien, mais quelles questions?

- Comment vous y êtes-vous prise pour protéger la Pierre?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça!

Il fit un signe à Mika qui s'était rendue derrière le professeur McGonagall.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Prise par surprise, elle ne put empêcher sa baguette de s'envoler.

- Maintenant que vous êtes désarmée… _Endoloris!_

Elle se tordit de douleur.

- Répondez!

- Je ne peux pas! Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

- J'ai besoin de la Pierre, c'est mon désir le plus cher.

Il fit un autre signe à son acolyte.

- _Incarcerem!_

Elle se fit ligoter et tomba sur une chaise que le Lord fit apparaître. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que…

- Il me reste du Veritaserum. Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, je vous le ferai boire.

- Du Veritaserum? Je ne vous crois pas. Le professeur Rogue ne vous aurait jamais fourni cela.

Il sortit le flacon de sa poche.

- Vous voulez le tester?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Je… Qu'est ce que… Que lui avez-vous fait? Il…

- Non, il va bien. Il me l'a fourni de son plein gré… Assez parlé! Répondez à ma question!

- Jamais!

Il alla donc lui verser quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans la bouche. Elle essaya de ne pas l'avaler, mais il l'y obligea. Il attendit un peu, puis…

- Un jeu d'échec. J'ai donné vie aux pièces d'un jeu d'échec géant.

- Et que devons-nous faire?

- Vous devez remplacer une pièce, jouer une partie et la gagner.

- Voilà! Merci professeur.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Mika.

- _Oubliettes!_

_- Stupéfix! _On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Oui, bonne idée.

- Maintenant, à la trappe!


	8. Tout est bien qui finit moyennement bien

Mika et Voldemort se tenaient devant la fameuse porte.

- Prête?

- Oui.

- Allons-y! _Alohomora!_

La porte s'ouvrit.

- J'ai apporté ceci.

Il avait une harpe dans la main.

- Je l'ai dénichée dans une étrange salle.

Il joua un morceau et bientôt, le chien se mit à ronfler.

- Parfait!

Ils se rendirent à la trappe, l'ouvrirent et sautèrent à l'intérieur.

- La plante!

- _Incendio!_

Des flammes jaillirent de sa baguette et la plante se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière. Ils furent ainsi libérés de l'étreinte de son étreinte.

- Voilà! Maintenant poursuivons.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux et marchèrent longtemps avant d'en atteindre l'extrémité du passage.

- Ce sont les clés!

Mika aperçut les ballais plus loin et alla en enfourcher un. Le Lord l'imita. Ils décolèrent et firent des ronds à la recherche de la bonne clé.

- Elle doit avoir l'air ancien et rouillé puisqu'elle a été conçue pour ouvrir une porte de bois avec une vieille serrure en argent.

Après quelques tours de salle, Mika vit la clé.

- C'est celle-là!

Elle fonça et l'attrapa.

- J'admire votre performance Miss.

Elle eut un sourire et atterrit. Puis elle courut vers la porte, enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la relâcha.

- Après vous, Maître! Elle s'inclina en le laissant passer.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux franchi le seuil, dans un rayon de lumière vive, ils découvrir un échiquier géant.

- On est rendus à l'étape de McGonagall.

- J'avais remarqué. Miss, avez-vous déjà joué aux échecs?

- À quelques reprises.

- Vous savez donc comment y jouer?

- Oui. Et vous?

- Bien sûr.

Il se dirigea vers les pièces noires et prit la place d'un fou. Mika fit de même, mais remplaça une tour. Puis ils débutèrent le jeu.

- Le problème avec ce jeu, c'est qu'on ne peut pas tricher.

- J'imagine que Minerva a prévu le coup!

- Oui. Mais on va gagner.

En effet, le roi blanc fut en échec et mat. Les pièces libérèrent le passage et les saluèrent.

- Génial! Ah! Voilà la prochaine porte.

Avant de la traverser, Mika se retourna. Les pièces avaient repris leur place, prêtes pour une nouvelle partie.

Dans la salle suivante, il n'y avait que…

- Une armoire?

- Oui, c'est mon sortilège.

- Ah, alors que faut-il faire?

- Approche-toi de l'armoire.

Elle s'exécuta. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler le cadavre de Voldemort.

- NON!

Mais au moment où elle allait se jeter sur lui, elle se retourna et le vit vivant.

- Étonnant! Stupéfiant! Je ne pensais pas ça de vous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un épouvantard. Il prend la forme de votre plus grande peur. La vôtre serait donc que je meurre?

- J'ai toujours souhaité votre retour. Alors, que vous mourriez m'apparaît effrayant.

- Bien! Je vois que vous m'êtes d'une totale fidélité!

- Bien sûr, Maître. N'en doutez pas.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis…

- _Riddikulus!_

L'épouvantard se métamorphosa en Harry mort, puis il retourna dans la penderie.

- Poursuivons.

Ils traversèrent une autre porte et découvrirent…

- Les potions! Le maléfice de Rogue.

Aussitôt passé le seuil, des flammes jaillirent et barrèrent la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Peu après, d'autres s'élevèrent de l'encadrement de la porte du fond.

- Euh, on est coincés.

- Non, et nous n'aurons pas à boire de potions. Severus m'a donné une formule pour traverser ces flammes.

Il lança le sort et ils purent poursuivre au-delà des flammes.

- Ah! On est rendus!

Ils étaient arrivés dans la dernière salle. Vaste et agrémentée d'arches au plafond, la pièce n'était occupée que par un miroir.

- C'est_ ça _le sortilège de Dumbledore?

- Ne le sous-estime pas. Viens, approchons-nous du miroir.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- La Pierre devrait être tout près…

Le Lord se plaça bien en face du miroir et observa son reflet.

- Je me vois avec la Pierre, mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai prise.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Mika, viens à ma place.

Elle observa son reflet quelques instants.

- Que vois-tu?

- Je me vois trouver la Pierre et vous la donner. Je…

Elle sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poche.

- Quoi?

- Je l'ai!

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la fameuse Pierre philosophale. Elle la donna aussitôt à son Maître.

- Merveilleux! La Pierre! Je l'ai enfin! J'ai la vie éternelle!

Mika l'observa avec admiration. Sa plus grande peur était anéantie. C'était un soulagement. Voldemort finit par se calmer. Il déposa la Pierre dans sa poche.

- Potter ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une forme sortit du mur de flamme. C'était bien Harry.

- Cher Potter, je suis content que tu arrives enfin!

- Professeur Turner?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mika.

- Cage?

- Eh oui Potter! Ça t'étonne?

- Viens nous rejoindre, on va parler un peu.

- C'est vous qui êtes venus chercher la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort?

- Pas exactement. Oh! Tu manques de discernement mon cher.

Harry réfléchit puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est vous!

- Oui! Bravo!

- Mais alors…

- Je suis ici depuis le début de l'année. Non! Dumbledore ne m'a pas reconnu. Il est si aveugle des parfois.

- Ne dites pas ça de…

- Je peux dire ce que je veux quand je le veux!

Il fit un signe à Mika.

- _Endoloris!_

- Hahaha! Enfin! Tu vas mourir. J'ai attendu si longtemps ce moment. Il est arrivé! Je ne peux te tuer, mais ma nouvelle mangemorte, si.

Mika leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais au moment où elle allait jeter son sort, une nouvelle personne sortit des flammes. C'était Dumbledore.

- Merde!

- Tom! Tu ne l'auras pas cette fois.

Il aperçut alors Mika.

- Miss Cage?

Voldemort attrapa le bras de celle-ci et ils transplanèrent.

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir Jedusor. Mika faisait les cent pas.

- Ce satané Dumbledore est arrivé juste au moment où j'allais le tuer!

- On va devoir élaborer un nouveau plan.

- Oui, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Ps : Vous vous demandez comment Mika a réussi à prendre la Pierre? Le miroir n'a pas reconnu Voldemort en l'image que Mika avait de lui dans sa tête, car Dumbledore ne savait pas que le professeur Turner était le Lord.


End file.
